Secret Doors
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Everyone has secrets some that you don’t want to tell but that doesn’t mean people won’t find out, Danny and Ember are the perfect victims of that example.
1. Can I Trust You?

**_Title: Secret Doors._**

_First of all I gotta say that this isn't exactly the best or most original title I have ever come up with, in all honesty I'm not satisfied with it but then again it's better than nothing right?_

_Second of all this fan fic is dedicated to all those artists over at Deviant Art who bothered to enter the contest I was holding a few months ago involving Ember wearing Danny's jumpsuit._

_So thank you very much: **Cordria, Tsaalyo, Timmy22222001, Invader Ali/Nolay and M07anna.**_

_Third of all I had to re-write this fan fic like 10 times since I was not satisfied with the different versions I came up with but I FINALLY managed to write it, so I really hope all of you out there enjoy the story and don't forget to check out the artists art work over at DA._

_This takes place After "D-Stabilized" but BEFORE "Phantom Planet"._

_This is probably gonna be considered a DxE friendship fic at first just so you people know but then it MIGHT be something more, who know?_

_You'll have to read to find out, heh._

_Synopsis: Everyone has secrets some that you don't want to tell but that doesn't mean people won't find out, Danny and Ember are the perfect victims of that example._

**_--_**

The Ghost boy was very confortable on the couch, for once he was getting the right amount of sleep.

_"Danny… Danny… Danny…"_

"Leave me alone Jazz" The young hybrid said sleepily. "I'm not getting up… It's the weekend; I need all the rest I can get".

"Lucky for me I'm not Jazz".

That definitely woke him up, the teen hero shot up from the couch and saw none other than his reluctant ally staring down at him with sympathy.

"Why are we still here?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

"Because we were stupid enough to leave our guard down, because we don't want anyone to find out about our _extremely_ humiliating secret, but most of all we fell asleep, Ember counted as she lifted a finger each time she said a reason.

The half-ghost stretched and got up from the black couch "Think this nightmare will ever end?"

"Unless we find a way out of THIS situation … Not likely".

He nodded, slowly transforming to his ghost half, watching Ember as she started to comb her hair down and then put it in the fiery ponytail he was used to seeing.

"You hungry?"

"Huh?"

"I asked if your hungry dipstick".

Before Danny could say anything a taunting voice was heard

"Well, well well, look who finally woke up."

Both teens turned their heads sharply as another ghost entered the room, a smug smile on his pale face.

"How did you two slept?"

Ember narrowed her green eyes dangerously, her flaming hair intensifying with rage, while Danny on the other hand was simply counting to ten as a pitiful attempt to not fly to the ghost at full speed and beat the crap out of him.

Neither villain nor hero dared to do anything to him since they knew it would do no good.

"I'll ask you again" Johnny 13 said smiling cruelly "How did you two slept?"

"Why do _you_ care?!" Ember snapped, all rational thought left her mind; she got up from the floor where she was sitting and was just moments away from blasting Johnny's face off had Danny not restrained her from doing so.

**_"LET ME GO!!"_**

"I will, ONCE you calm down" Then he whispered in her ear sternly "You know hurting him is not gonna do any good".

**_"Like hell it won't!"_** She hissed "It will make _ME_ feel better".

"Are you sure about that?" He asked as he quickly moved his arms around her bare midriff since she got her arms intangible and he had to stop her before she did something they would both regret.

The fact that the greasy blond haired ghost kept smiling smugly was not helping the situation.

**_"YES I AM!!" _**Ember bellowed madly.

Danny was beginning to lose the battle since the ghost rocker was twisting violently, kicking him and waving her arms as if trying to strangle Johnny.

"So I'm guessing you had a bad night?" The biker asked jokingly.

Needless to say THAT was the last straw.

Ember completely lost it just then.

She screamed while turning intangible and Danny found his fingers grasping cold air, he dared to look up and saw the pale ghost flying towards her current target.

Danny signed, he would have _loved _to see the angry rocker beat the older teen senseless but he knew that if she did that, then both their reputations would be ruined both here _and_ in the human realm.

And he couldn't afford that so he had no choice but to exploit her main weakness.

Danny quickly looked under the couch and grabbed Ember's prized possession. He quickly twanged a string of the guitar and a random tune resonated through the room, causing the owner of said guitar to stop in her tracks and swivel her head around slowly to see the half-ghost carelessly plucking away.

"What do you think your doing?!" She snarled.

"Saving both our asses". Danny said calmly.

Meanwhile Johnny 13's shadow came to life and was preparing to protect his master should the crazy ghost chick decided to lose interest in Phantom and maim Johnny in his own house.

"You break even ONE string of my guitar and I'll kick you from here until next Saturday!!."

"Not thinking of doing anything to your instrument, just wanted to get you attention"

"And you got it!" She screamed, her blue hair flaring bigger by the minute "So what the hell do you want?"

"I want you to THINK for a moment and tell me what's going to happen if you actually attacked _him_".

Ember glared at him and then at the other male and his shadow, she looked down at her boots and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Danny asked gently.

"…."

"Could you speak a little louder?"

"It would end badly for you and more importantly… Me". Her left eye twitched repeatedly.

Danny knew Ember was struggling to actually admit defeat; he also knew how much of a proud ghost she was and didn't want to antagonize her further.

So instead he got up and hovered slowly towards his reluctant ally, he stretched his gloved hand and gave her the instrument she took with her everywhere, she gladly accepted it, but she bring herself to look into his eyes.

By doing that two pair of green eyes locked just then.

"Well as fun as it is watching you two argue I got places to go". Johnny said breaking one of their awkward moments.

"Yeah go and spend time with your bitch". Ember muttered sardonically.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing, nothing".

Despite his better judgment Danny snickered which earn him a kick in the shin, courtesy of Ember McLain.

**_"OW!!"_**

"Serves you right" She muttered vehemently.

Danny just gave her the evil eye which she coolly ignored and was about ten seconds away from blasting her if Johnny hadn't interrupted.

"Well since you two got the job done I guess you are free to go."

"Thank God" Danny and Ember thought at the same time.

"Oh and don't forget, tonight is Youngblood's turn" The biker ghost reminded his "guests" while giving them both a malevolent smirk.

"Oh crap, I am NOT gonna stand this much longer". The blue haired teen thought in dismay as she strapped her guitar to her back.

Danny on the other hand groaned, obviously not looking forward to tonight's events, "its official… blackmails sucks… BIG TIME". He thought in annoyance.

"Have fun". Johnny told them evilly.

The door slammed loudly.

Once they were out of that offending place, Ember screamed her lungs out and without a warning she slammed her fist into the same door that they just came out of.

"Woah, easy there, you don't want to make a bad situation worse." Danny warned nervously as a pair of now bloody red eyes glared daggers at him.

"Don't toy with me dipstick" Ember threatened "I am NOT in the mood".

"I'm not toying with you, just saying that the jackass could and WOULD tell about…"

**_"DON'T"_** Ember interrupts rudely "The last thing I want is a reminder of what could be the WORST experience of my afterlife".

"Oh and you think I enjoy this?!" He questioned exasperatedly.

"I don't know!" Ember snapped "You probably do since you get to see one of your enemies as a vulnerable and pathetic excuse for a ghost!"

"Ok, do we have to go through this _AGAIN!_" Danny raised his voice "I would NEVER take pleasure knowing any ghost gets treated horribly even one of my enemies".

The female teen snorted coldly.

"Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it someday baby pop". Venom dripped from her words.

"Why do you do this?"

"What?"

"Start an argument every time we are forced to work together".

Ember turned her back on the ghost hybrid and he grabbed her by the arms roughly, turned her around so they could see each other face to face, both their green eyes giving the other a glare of pure loathing, annoyance and hatred, but soon their eyes melted into desperation, tiredness and… fear?"

Danny let go of Ember's arms slowly but she never moved away from him.

Or tried to hurt him.

"Sorry I was just…"

"Caught up in the moment?" Ember guessed.

Danny nodded weakly.

They started to fly further into the Ghost Zone; they just keep looking ahead of them until they had to go their separate ways, finally after minutes of silence Ember spoke "To keep things interesting".

"Huh?"

"You asked why I start arguments with you" She clarified "It's to keep our predicament more interesting and hopefully less miserable".

He just had to smile here "Oh I see."

"Sometimes you gotta do things in order not to lose control of your mind, or situation or whatever the case may be".

"Really?" He asked amused "And what exactly do you call what happen in Johnny's house?"

Ember turned her face sharply and growled at the Halfa.

Seeing the fiery ponytail getting bigger and bigger by the minute he decided to calm her or another fight was sure to happen, and since his day was just beginning he was not into any rush to fight with a ghost even if it was a temporarily ally.

"S-so are you hungry?" He stammered attempting to change the subject.

Ember rose and eyebrow skeptically "Why do you care?"

"No reason".

She grinned from ear to ear as an idea popped up on her head "Did you asked because you wanted to take me to a nice place for breakfast?" … An invitation so to speak?"

Danny's eyes widened realizing what the rocker was insinuation "N-NO!" He stammered "I meant since you asked me inside a while ago and I just thought that… that…."

Ember giggled "Man, making you blush is more fun than fighting with you".

Indeed, Danny's face resembled a tomato right about now, but since he's not the kind of person to let one of his enemies win at ANYTHING, he retaliated in the only way he knew how.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you Miss-I-hugged-my-enemy-in-my-sleep!"

The singer stopped laughing and looked at the younger teen completely and comically mortified.

"W-what?" She croaked.

Danny grinned "You heard me; I know I wasn't the only one sleeping on the couch last night".

"But how… when… who?"

"Let's just say_ someone_ should learn to control her ponytail."

The pale ghost blushes three different colors of red in pure embarrassment.

"Who's blushing now?" Danny taunted, smirking playfully.

"I wasn't expecting you to wake up in the middle of the night" She confessed softly, still blushing.

Danny was now intrigued "So mind telling me WHY you did that in the first place?"

"Not telling".

He raises and eyebrow at her sudden change in demeanor. "Ember whatever the reason is is nothing to be ashamed off".

"Easy for you to say".

"You know I'm only going to keep asking if you don't tell me".

The pale ghost bit her lip uncertainly. "Well it's like this, I have...this… condition," she said at last looking at any particular direction and avoiding Danny's eyes.

"What kind of condition?" He coaxed.

"If I tell you this do you PROMISE not to tell anyone?"

"Who am I going to tell?" Danny asked in exasperation.

"Oh I don't know, I don't know, **_YOU'RE FRIENDS MAYBE!!"_**

"Ok, ok chill!" He puts his arms in a calm down gesture and says "I promise I won't tell anyone. So what's the big secret?"

After a few seconds Ember sighed in defeat and answered meekly "I'm...I'm...nocturnally emotionally insecure".

Danny blinked several times, well he wasn't expecting THAT.

"Uh-huh".

Ember was beginning to rub her left arm nervously "You see I have to hold onto something while I sleep otherwise I sometimes lose control of my powers and get a bit…."

"Violent?" Danny guessed.

"I was going to say unstable". Ember replied quickly.

"Well you nearly gave me a heart attack when you almost burned my face with your hair last night so don't blame me if I stick with violent".

Ember was about to open her mouth but then shut it, she just didn't felt like yelling at him for that remark so she simply decided to let him voice out his thoughts, but of course if he went too far then she was sure to break his neck and damn the consequences!.

"So anyway when we had to spend the night finishing our job"

Danny didn't miss the cold tone at the word "job", and simply nodded his head solemnly to let the ghost rocker know he was listening.

"And we were done at last; I couldn't sleep after hours of turning around so…"

"You hugged me" He finished for her. _"Man, just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder" _Danny thought.

Ember nodded shamefully and gave him a very scary glare afterwards "Now remember you PROMISED to keep this a secret so if I find out you told this to even ONE PERSON I'll hunt you down and kick your ass!"

_"Always with the threats"_ Danny thought dryly _"I guess I should be used to them_ _by now"._

"It's bad enough, Johnny and _three other_ idiot ghosts know what happened between us, I swear if my boyfriend finds out about this I'll never hear the end of it." The pale ghost ranted.

"Wait… you have a boyfriend?"

Again the scary glare returned.

"Uh… right, not right to get into your personal afterlife" He stuttered nervously but afterwards he grinned and told her playfully. "But in case that this happens again how about you take a teddy bear with you to bed."

The joke however just pissed Ember off big time.

And she started to chase him around while using her guitar to throw ecto-fists randomly at him.

But strangely enough not one fist was intended to hurt him.

She made sure of that.

**--**

**_Fenton Works:_**

Another cup of coffee was in her hand, Jazz was beginning to despise that drink but she needed it, not for school work, not because she was having nightmares, actually the reason involved her brother.

_Yes… her brother._

For the past few weeks Danny has been going into the Ghost Zone and sometimes he didn't return until the next morning.

Sam and Tucker didn't know this but they still had the hunch that their half-ghost friend was up to something.

They have been trying to plan something to do with Danny after school but every time he gave them an excuse saying he was busy, he never said what exactly but whenever his two friends tried to pry some information out of him he said it was personal business or he would just change the subject.

Jazz asked him about it but too, he assured her it was nothing important.

However she knew better than that, after all the redheaded girl knew Danny better than anyone else.

She remembered one night that her parents were showing both her and Danny a new invention that her suspicions started.

After all it just wasn't normal for Danny to eye the Fenton Portal every 5 minutes.

Almost as if he was waiting for something.

… Or someone.

As a result, Jazz told Sam and Tucker about this, unfortunately they shrugged it off saying that maybe Danny was just starting to become paranoid.

But she knew better.

She started spying on him.

Yes spying on her own brother, she felt bad that she was violating his privacy but deep down she kept telling herself "It's for his own good."

So every night Jazz would wait in the basement where the Fenton Portal was wide open, in retrospect leaving the portal open was a stupid idea but a worse one was leaving it closed.

If she did her little brother would be stuck in the Ghost Zone with the only other way out was Vlad's portal.

_"Like that fruit-loop would allow my brother to go through it"._ She thought dryly.

What worried Jazz the most was that the dire consequences of his actions, what could happen if she didn't try to put a stop to whatever it was he was doing in there?

But a better question was what would happen if she did try?

The sixteen year old girl tried to keep her mind in positive, that maybe Danny was not doing anything dangerous, that he was simply helping other ghosts within the Zone.

After all he had told her that not all the ghosts he knew were his enemies; that he was on good terms with a few.

However "a few" wasn't a very reassuring thought to the teenager.

Despite everything she waited patiently near the portal, wishing that her little brother would come out soon. The sun was rising and after having gone through this routine several tines she knew that Danny usually came before seven AM so he could go to school or just sleep some more before starting his day.

She stared at the swirling vortex that led to the spectral world impatiently.

No signs of life were there.

But after hours of waiting she heard something.

Jazz just hoped it was her brother and not one of his enemies.

She ran out of the lab, she didn't want the hero to know that she's been waiting for him.

Several times she usually closed the door, this time however she left it a bit open to see that her brother was not hurt in anyway.

She heard footsteps and from the doorway she could see that in fact it was her brother, not hurt in any way, he simply moved his hands over his head as if he was trying to get rid of some dust.

The redhead couldn't help but sign in relief but said relied was short lived since she realized that her brother was not alone.

Ember came out of the portal.

Jazz's eyes widened in shock.

"No way".

Ember felt repulsed to be in the lab, it wasn't because of the many weapons that were meant to hurt ghosts but because it became a routine to do something with the ghost boy after the little nightmare that just didn't seem to want to end.

"So, what now?" Ember hissed, she was still pissed at the "teddy bear" joke and she wasn't about to let her ally get away with it scotch free.

Danny however wasn't a bit bothered by her animosity in fact he seemed amused.

He turned around to face her and grinned.

To Jazz's surprised he turned human as if it was completely normal to have the ghost around.

For all the she knew that was probably the case.

Danny just shrugged, "I don't know my folks aren't going to be awake for a while so like I asked you before, are you hungry?"

The redhead just thought that her brother went nuts.

Ember's stomach growled.

"Looks like that answers my question" Danny snickered.

The ghost rocker glared at him "You're just lucky enough I need you right now otherwise I would have wasted you long ago!"

Her enemy/ally rolled his eyes "If you haven't done it yet you aren't going to do it now."

"This is SO not right" Jazz was yelling inside her head, she was just seeing both her brother and one of his enemies talking as if they were old friends.

She felt like ripping her hair off.

"Don't be so sure about that dipstick!" Ember's voice brought the oldest member of Team Phantom back to reality.

"I been asking myself when you were going to call me that again" The half-ghost questioned trying to keep a straight face and failing.

From Jazz's perspective she could see the pale ghost blush.

"I must be seeing things"

Ember looked at Danny with a face that said "You couldn't resist could you?"

In return Danny gave her a smug grin, something that infuriated the blue haired teen a lot.

"So last chance, want to have something to ear or not?"

Ember's stomach growled again and this time she just pouted and crossed her arms with a "HUMP".

"You know, it's not MY fault you call me dipstick a lot."

"It's an insult and nothing more Phantom!" Ember screamed.

"And I know that but apparently the others seem to believe otherwise"

"Others?" Jazz whispered "What others?"

"Well they should know better!"

Danny shrugged "Well there's no point arguing about this"

Ember felt defeated at that last statement and after much consideration she decided that she could go up for some food.

"Please tell me that you don't have some of the ecto-dejecto after a while you start to hate that thing"

"And I' tired of giving my parents excuses as to why it keeps disappearing so how about ya try some of the food I got I the fridge?"

She gave him a wary look "Just as long as you don't try to give me some of those hot dogs that tried to eat us a few weeks ago"

"No chance in hell!" The raven haired boy shuddered "I don't want to clean up the kitchen again.

"Lead the way baby pop" She said sarcastically.

Danny was going up the stairs and the female ghost was following him.

Jazz's eyes widened in fear, she ran as fast as she could out of the kitchen and into her room as fast as she could but quietly enough so as to not arise suspicions, once she as in her safe haven she collapsed into her bed and even thought a few of her questions have been answered a whole bunch of new ones arose.

_"What is Danny thinking?!"_

_"Why has he been giving Ember something that could make her stronger?!"_

_"For how long has this been going on?!"_

_But the question that she feared the most was the last one._

_"Is he… secretly dating Ember?"_

_"This is gonna kill Sam"._

_--_

_Indeed this is going to kill Sam but are things really what they seem? Only I know and that's going to keep you wondering for a while HA HA._

_Wont it be fun? _

_Well that's it for now, this fic is already written from beginning to end but I decided to split it onto two or maybe three chapters long depending if I feel extremely generous or extremely evil on my updates._

_This unlike my other DxE is going to be a short story, it was only written to get rid of some really dark thoughts so I'm being real sadistic towards Danny and Ember but mostly Ember since it's a lot of fun writing about her in awkward situations and I'm guessing that you are having fun reading it huh?_

_Well anyway I'm going to go back to work on my other DP fic "Ghostly Emotions" I'm sure most of you guys are waiting for a long overdue update._

_So erm yeah, hop you enjoyed the fan fic and tell me what you thought about it, where the characters OOC? Needs to be spell checked? Ya know even give me some constructive criticism._

_Invader Johnny Signing Off._


	2. Enemy of Mine

_**Enjoy the update people!**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Monday Morning, Casper High:**_

Tucker was laughing hysterically.

"Are you quite done?"

"No" The techno geek started laughing again for a few more seconds "Ok, now I'm done."

"I fail to see the hilarity of this" Jazz said annoyed.

"I DON´T!" Tucker replied still trying to hold it all in "Come on Jazz, your brother the hero of Amity Park dating _Ember_? One of his ghostly **_enemies_**? The same ghost chick who has _**tried to take over the world**_?"

"I know how this sounds Tucker" The older teen snapped.

"I don't think you do" He said with a serious tone "Now Jazz, no offence but are you sure you didn´t somehow hallucinate this from all that spying around?"

"Yes I'm sure!" The redhead growled, getting ready to rip the boy´s head off.

Sensing the obvious danger, the African American teen slowly moved away from the angry girl.

"Whoa, what´s going on here?" A new voice asked perplexed.

_"Oh thank you Sam"_

The geek has never been so happy to see his gothic friend...

"Tuck, were you finally hitting on Jazz or something?"

And now he wasn´t.

Jazz´s eyes bulged out of her skull **_"WHAT?!"_**

He screamed "Are you_ trying_ to get me killed?!"

The other students of Casper High immediately turned their heads towards the trio.

Suddenly realizing he had brought unwanted attention Tucker weakly said "Err... Sorry about that… won't happen again.... go back to your... erm... talking?"

The crowd simply turned back to their respective activities or sneered in disgust at the unpopular geek.

"There´s something to be said about keeping a low profile Tucker" Sam said dryly.

He blushed.

Turning to face her best friend's sister, the Goth girl noticed just how nervous she was about meeting her eyes.

Suspiciously Sam questioned "What´s going on?"

"Jazz has gone insane! ..." Tucker exclaimed "She thinks Danny's dating..."

But before he could finish what he was about to say the redheaded girl covered his motor mouth and dangerously hissed "_Tucker!"_

_"I can't believe he just said that!"_

Jazz had noticed time and time again that Sam had something of a crush on her baby brother and she wasn´t sure how the younger girl would react if she found out that Danny was secretly seeing somehow behind their backs, even more so if that certain someone was one of Danny´s most powerful enemies.

In a way Sam was like a sister to Jazz, and she was only trying to look out for her ironically she was trying to protect her from Danny… her _crush_, after all she wasn´t certain if the news to this would break Sam´s heart or have her go on a rampage of destruction with a very specific victim in mind.

After the bombshell of what Danny has been doing in the Ghost Zone was "revealed" the future psychologist had debated on a course of action during most of the weekend, at first Jazz was tempted to tell her brother that she knew he was dating a ghost but he could and WOULD deny it, so the only other option was telling his friends so they could do... _something._

_Something to help him._

There were two things to consider however, one was that when she read Danny´s ghost files she learned that Ember could simply hypnotize others into being her obedient slaves by the use of that magical guitar of hers, that would certainly make sense if it weren´t for the second thing... the unnerving fact that both her sibling and the ghost diva were probably so comfortable around each other, as if they been friends all their lives.

Or afterlives if you want to get technical

"Dating...?"

Jazz´s train of thoughts was broken when Sam asked with an unreadable expression in her face "Danny's dating ... someone?"

The blue eyed teen thought she heard Sam´s heart stop right there.

Slowly taking her hand from Tucker´s face, Jazz shot him a glare for spilling a very crucial piece of information that should have been kept only between them.

Tucker ignored her.

Jazz sighed regretfully at what she was about to do "Listen, Sam this is not easy for me to say... but I have reasons to believe that my brother is seeing a certain someone behind our backs."

"Why would you think that?"

The sixteen year old regretted her decision already, she was so nervous that she started to play with her hair nervously.

"Because… err… on Saturday I saw him… I saw him in the basement and... He wasn´t alone..."

Tucker for once remained quiet, the Goth girl stare was solemnly on Jazz, those purple eyes were showing nothing more than expectation, and Sam _wanted_ to know who was with Danny.

Jazz´s mouth was getting dry "He brought Em..."

"Hey guys... what´s with all the whispering?"

The redhead´s eyes widened in fear, she slowly turned her head to meet her brother´s baby blue eyes staring back at her, she couldn´t help but notice the smile on his face.

Sadly neither did Sam.

"What are you so happy about?" His best friend demanded "today we have Mr. Lancer in three different periods and a final exam in literature."

"What a way to kill my morning Tuck."

The smile was still there.

The raven haired girl moved Jazz out of her way and looked at Danny harshly "Who are you?"

The half-ghost blinked several times "What?"

"I asked who are you?"

Danny turned his head around to see if someone was behind him "Who are you talking to?" he asked jokingly when he faced Sam.

"Clueless" Tucker muttered.

Danny looked at him in confusion and then back at Sam, "Is this a joke?" He asked "If it is then I don't get it"

Said girl simply looked at him once before leaving without sparing the half ghost a second glance.

The hero scratched the back of his head "Am I missing something here?"

Both his best friend and sister said nothing.

They walked away leaving Danny alone and even more confused.

"What was that about?"

The bell rang, indicating the beginning of the school day.

He was now late for class.

"Oh crud"

Maybe there was a reason why everyone referred to him as clueless.

* * *

**_Meanwhile In the Ghost Zone:_**

_"Stupid Youngblood… Stupid Phantom"_ Ember thought darkly.

The little brat had certainly made both her and Danny's time a living hell for the two days he had them in his power, going as far as to leer that he _owned_ them.

Needless to say that Ember went ballistic

Phantom just counted to ten to calm himself and for the fourth time he had to stop the murderous musician from doing something too drastic.

The pale ghost felt like she was locked in the loony bin, someone, namely the heroic halfa had to restrain her every time a homicidal thought crossed her mind.

Youngblood even taunted her by telling her that she definitely would fit her personality if she wore a straitjacket.

The rock diva was not amused and neither was Phantom, she could even_ feel_ that he was putting into consideration freeing her of his grasp so as to beat the undead snot out of that twerp.

Of course the hybrid decided not to at the last moment.

_"Goody two shoes moron"_

What was weird at this was that despite all the restraining Danny had to do during their alliance, this was the first time that Ember felt something odd go through her body… and if she could describe the sensation, it would be like… a spark of electricity went through her core when his arms touched her.

_**"UGH" **_She thought with disgust _"Great now I know I'm **going** insane"_

Ember landed roughly on a floating piece of land and sat down uncomfortably, she was near her lair, so near in fact that one could see the purple floating door just barely a few feet away.

But she didn't want to go home... not yet anyways.

The musical spirit was drained… physically… mentally and emotionally trying to find a loophole to her predicament, she felt horrible about herself; one moment of vulnerability had caused her a great deal of damage.

The only comfort to this mess was, of course knowing that she took the ghost boy down with her.

But somehow he either didn't seem too bothered by this damned turn of events or if he was then, was doing a good job at hiding his true thoughts.

Ember tiredly stroked her blue hair; everything about the Phantom kid bothered the hell out of her…

His heroic tendencies…

_"A pain in the ass"_

His green eyes…

_"Too bad we share the same eye color"_

His white hair…

_"Freak..."_

His jumpsuit.

**_"I HATE that thing!"_**

His muscles…

She smiled.

**_"WHOAH!" _**She thought hurriedly **_"Back it up back it up, Ember where in the hell did that come from?!"_**

She slapped herself to get a hold of her scrambled mind _"The sleep deprivation is making me nuts, now I'm starting to think more crap!"_

Trying to occupy herself, the ghost rocker got the guitar that was strapped to her back and started to clean it, she always kept a napkin in her pants pocket for events such as this.

Ember was careful with the guitar strings making sure not to break them, one setback about being a ghost is that her above average strength could be a pain in the ass if she didn't know how to measure it properly.

She still remembered the first year after her death and the nuisance it was having to get a new guitar every time she couldn't properly control her new abilities, but now she couldn't afford to make a mistake as simple as this, if she did then it would be like a punch in the gut.

To the pale teen, having control over her ghost powers was like showing off her pride.

And when that was taken away, she became disgusted with herself and of course became a bit too emotionally dangerous and by that, it meant that she was acting more like a _child_ than a teenager.

And it was that flaw that had gotten her into her alliance with the Halfa.

In retrospect she could do this cleaning in her own living room but right now it felt good to be somewhere that it didn't remind her of her problems.

Too bad she lived where her problems started.

_"If I ever see Kitty again I swear, there won't be a trace of her left"_

While Ember narrowed her eyes, thinking of all the vile things she could do to the green haired ghost she was unaware that someone was watching her from afar, sadistic pleasure evident in his glowing red eyes, he flew closer to the unsuspecting teen.

_"She smells delicious"_

Once she was within reach, the intruder grabbed the young girl roughly.

**_"EEP!"_**

"Aww did I scare you Ember?" Bertrand mocked, smirking evilly.

She glared darkly at him "What do you want?"

"Ah well you see, Spectra needs more nourishment and I believe you are under our services for as long as we want, umm?"

"So she had to send her servant for _that_ instead of getting it herself?" Ember said coldly.

"Tsk tsk, tsk" Bertrand patronizingly moved his index finger "That´s going to cost you."

"Tell me why she always picks me?!" Ember snarled "Phantom's in this too!"

"Well you are easier to break" The changeling shrugged.

Ember clenched her firsts, right now she would have loved wiped that gleeful grin out of the other ghost's face.

But the frustrating part was that she couldn't.

Not with her reputation on the line.

"So, come on Spectra is just _dying_ to see you".

_"I said this before and I'll say it again"_ Ember thought darkly _"Blackmail STILL sucks!"_

Both villains flew into the same direction with only one of them enjoying the flight.

Bertrand morphed into a Danny Phantom look alike and smugly looked at the pale teen "You want me?" He teased "Come and get me."

Then he started laughing hysterically at the pop star.

Oh how she wanted to beat him to a pulp.

However she started counting to ten, something Danny had advice her when they stated their alliance.

_"One... two... three..."_

"I'm right in front of you... I'm an easy target... come on!"

_"Four... five... six"_

"Are you sure you don't want to?"

_"Ignore the bastard just continue" _She thought sharply _"seven... eight... nine"_

"Your _dipstick_ is waiting… come into my waiting arms"

At hearing that remark the blue haired teen finally snapped.

_"Oh the hell with the consequences!"_

She got her guitar out and started to fire.

"Vengeance is sweet" Ember said with satisfaction.

**_"Arrgh!"_**

_"Count to ten my snow white ass"_

_

* * *

_

_**Casper High:**_

Danny was sitting at the school's cafeteria, poking at the mystery meat the school provided for all students,

The young hybrid's mind however wasn't on what in the world was this so called "edible" meat was made of but actually on his team and friends, mostly Sam who during the first 2 periods of the day she has been avoiding him like he suddenly got the plague.

Tucker was different but he still felt uneasy being around him, as for Jazz… well she kept eyeing him like a patient who suddenly lost his mind.

Ironically the fact that he was being avoided was driving him mad.

"Why are they acting like this?" Danny wondered out loud.

Currently he was sitting alone, his two best friends nowhere to be seen, come to think of it, his sister was also nowhere around.

"Hey Danny,"

The young hero looked up and smiled sadly "Hey Val".

The ghost huntress raised an eyebrow skeptically "Mind if I join you Fenton?"

"It's a free country."

Valerie sat and looked at him with concern "Any reason why you're all alone?"

He sighed "I wish I knew"

"What?"

Danny chucked "Well it's nothing for you to worry about but I'm not exactly sure what's with Sam and Tucker… they been… well... erm... look I'm sorry I'm sure you don't want to hear my problems"

He got up; ready to dump the food that he hadn't even touched but the girl stopped him by a simple question "That I don't want to?"

**_"HUH?" _**

He looked at Valerie like she grew a second head though technically that wasn't something out of the ordinary for him so he stared at her like she was actually _normal._

This in his life was a rare thing.

Valerie seemed offended to say the least.

He sat back down "Um… sorry, it's just that I wasn't expecting you to be interested."

She snorted "Please Fenton, I'm not the snooty shallow girl you met years ago, I'm your friend so _if_ you have a problem then at least tell someone about it, trust me, it help to get everything out in the open".

Now he stared at her she did really did grew a second head "Have you been hanging around my sister without me knowing it?"

She giggled "No Danny, no I haven't."

"Well… can you promise something first though?"

"Depends on what it is".

Danny smirked cheekily _"Ah good old Valerie"._

"Well the thing is… can this… can this just be between the two of us?" He asked "I mean can you promise not to tell anyone else what I'm about to tell you?"

"Is it bad?" She demanded "Because if it is I don't think I can…"

"No, no!" The ghost boy shook his head "It's not bad, it's just concerns my friends"

The ghost huntress gave the go ahead motion with her hands.

"Val… have you… have you ever felt like the people you cared about the most, the people you _trusted_ the most, suddenly… suddenly… left?"

"If you mean the popular bastards then…"

Danny shakes his head again "That's not exactly what I mean… I'm talking about… well you seen how Sam and Tucker are like family to me."

She nodded.

"I don't know how to explain this but all day they have been avoiding me, I'm not sure why and it may be nothing but it's just weird for them to be doing that instead of… of…"

"Instead of telling you what's their deal?" Valerie suggested.

He cringed but managed to nod his head and look into another direction.

They sat there in awkward silence for a few minutes, both ghost hunters just didn't know what to tell to the other, Valerie was considering going after her former crush's friends and demand an explanation of their behavior but if she did then she would be breaking her promise she just made a few minutes ago and she wasn't about to do that, she also thought that maybe the best solution was to tell Danny to give them time, maybe they were just planning a surprise for him or something.

How she desperately wanted to believe that.

While Valerie kept quiet, Danny was doing some thinking of his own, it was weird, really weird to talk with Valerie about this… a part time _**foe**_, hell it was just plain weird that they were talking about Sam and Tucker, period, he just didn't know how to handle the situation, if just seemed wrong to talk about then behind their backs, but then again he also felt it was wrong to kept them in the dark when it came to his sudden disappearances when they wanted to spend time with him

His eyes widened in realization _"Oh no"._

Did they somehow find out about why he kept ditching them? ... No if they had then he knew Tucker would _tease_ him endlessly about that… _incident_, Sam… well she wouldn't have reacted to callous towards him this morning and finally Jazz… she would just… well he didn't know how she would react, so the bottom line was that something was bothering them.. All three of them

_"… But what?"_

Maybe they were finally getting fed up with him and decided to ditch him for once? maybe trying to gice him a piece of his own medicine?

If that was the reason then it was working perfectly.

But that just didn't seem right.

He knew them better than anyone else in his life and for them to do something that was… so uncharacteristic meant that problems were soon to arise.

Then Sam's question came to his mind.

_"Who are you?"_

_"Did she think I wasn't really me?" _He wondered_ "Does she think I'm…another ghost?"_

Danny groaned, getting Valerie's attention in the process.

"Sometimes I really hate my life"

"I think you're being a bit too overdramatic Danny"

Looking up, the young hero realized that he had said out loud something that was suppose to be heard by no one other than himself.

Danny sighed and muttered "So… are you still going to keep the promise?"

The girl smiled wryly "Sure".

Rubbing his eyes the half ghost asked "Have you seen them?"

Knowing who _"them" _he was referring to Valerie shook her head

"Want me to tell you if I see them around?

"No" He whispered "I don't think it would be a smart move to look for them now, they _clearly_ want to be away from me"

Valerie could identify the pain in his voice.

She clenched her fists.

_"If I find that Goth I'll tear her head off"_ She thought murderously.

Deciding TO change the subject the raven haired boy asked hesitantly "So… how did you do in the literature exam?"

"I'm sure I flunked it"

He raised an eyebrow "You sure… _because_?"

"My job at the Nasty Burger" She lied smoothly.

But of course her friend was sure that the real reason involved weapons and a poor ghost who was surely healing some third degree wounds.

"Maybe you should cut back on it" He said "You…"

But before he could finish his sentence his ghost sense went off.

Thankfully Valerie didn't notice... or so he hoped.

_"Ghost boy"_

Danny felt the hair at the back of his neck rise.

_"You are in big trouble"._

Getting up, Danny told his almost girlfriend to excuse him and left the cafeteria, avoiding Dash hurling a meatball in his direction while walking.

Valerie threw her food away.

And walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Once he was sure that he was alone in the hallway, Danny turned intangible and went through a closed classroom; hopefully the ghost that bothered him would follow.

"What's the deal" He asked the empty room "Why am I in trouble?"

_"You broke the pack"_

"No, no I haven't"

_"Yes you did"_

"Care to explain that theory?"

_"Your little girlfriend"_

_"Oh no" _He puts a hand over his eyes in exasperation _"Ember I'm going to kill you!"_

"What did she do?" He asked out loud, still with his hand over his face.

_"She attacked one of the keepers of the secret"_

_"Apparent I have to constantly watch over her" _Danny muttered irritated_ "What is she a child?!"_

_"Are you listening to me child?"_

"Look… I know she isn't the easiest ghost to get along with and even you know I don't like her either but…"

_"Keep telling yourself that and maybe someday you'll believe it" _The invisible entity interrupted.

Finally looking around the place Danny snarled "I am not in the mood for those damn remarks… so listen, I'll go into the Ghost Zone as soon as school is over and I'll personally have a word with Ember myself"

_"What makes you think, we want you to talk to her?"_

"Why else would you have bothered to come to the human world then?" Danny retorted sourly.

_"To tell you that if something like that happens again, no matter if it's her or your fault, you **both** have to face the consequences"_

Danny was pretty sure that the consequences involved wearing a paper bag over his face for the rest of his life.

_"Understood?"_

"Understood"

The ghost finally turned visible, revealing to be no one other than Nocturne.

"Be sure to be in Skulker's Island in a few hours, we will _all_ be waiting for you"

Danny's face looked mortified "You… haven't told Skulker have you?"

Nocturne smirked evilly, "For every action there is an equal or opposite reaction"

"I'm guessing that suppose to mean that since Ember lost her temper you guys decided to retaliate"

Nocturne clapped his claw like hands sarcastically "Ah so you CAN be taught".

"Your enjoying this aren't you?" The black haired teen asked

"Just be glad we decided to tell one person instead of the entire zone."

"Why the sudden show of decency?"

Again the king of dreams smirked evilly "Oh it was not meant to hurt you… for now at least".

The blue eyed teen raised an eyebrow.

"I know I'm gonna regret asking this but… How's Ember?"

"Why?" You worried for her safety?" Nocturne teased "Guess I was wrong about you liking the Goth girl"

Danny's mouth went dry.

He licked his lips and tried to speak.

Finally he defended himself but not in the way he expected.

**_"LOOK!" _**He snapped sharply "I don't think my nonexistence love life is of any concern to you or any of those idiots you got on your side, but I'm sick and tired of everyone assuming that Sam is my girlfriend she is NOT my girlfriend, she is my best **friend **and Ember is my enemy, and let's make one thing clear.. _**I**…** don't**… **care**... **for… her**… _so stop assuming that something happened between us because it sure as hell didn't!

"Denial" Nocturne said in amusement "This just shows you like one of the two girls"

With a feral look on his face the half-human conjured an ecto-blast from his fingers "Not funny" He warned darkly "Not funny at all"

"Are you sure you want to do that?" The red eyed ghost asked while pointing at Danny's hands.

The boy clenched his fists and in defeat extinguished the ectoplasm going through his veins.

"Smart move Phantom"

"Just get of my sight…" He demanded "Because if you hang around me for one more second I know I'm not going to give a damn about what happens and I _won't_ be responsible for my actions".

Nocturne grinned, showing off his fangs "Very well child, I'll go."

But before he did anything else, he said a few words.

Terrible words.

"Oh and if you really want to know… your little ally just got the happiness sucked out of her."

And without bothering to see the halfa's reaction, Nocturne teleported himself out of the school.

Danny instantly knew what he meant.

And he didn't feel any sort of sympathy towards the rock diva.

His anger towards her overweighed the pity he should feel.

He wordlessly left the classroom.

If he had bothered to turn around, he would have known that he had an audience.

He would have known that finally someone sorta knew what he was doing.

He would have seen his sister's hair flowing againsts the wind.

He would have known that Jazz could have helped.

But he didn't.

He just ignored the world around him.

Dreading the minute he had to enter the Ghost Zone.

But he admitted that was unavoidable.

* * *

**_A few Hours Ago:_**

_**"You were cheating on me?!"**_

"What?! No!"

"Liar!"

"This is just a big, BIG misunderstanding Skulker!"

"Oh really?" He asked sarcastically "Then help me to understand, because from what I been told _**YOU**_ were making out with the ghost brat!"

Ember cringed.

* * *

While the hunter and the rocker were having an argument, two other ghosts were spying on the unsuspecting couple; clearly they were enjoying the girl's uncomfortable situation.

"You told the frog in the garbage can that Ember kissed the halfa?" Nocturne asked.

"Guilty as charge" Spectra sweetly said.

"What else did you say to get Skulker so worked up?"

The black ghoul smirked evilly "Oh, it's more what I didn't say".

The male ghost raised an eyebrow.

"I conveniently _forgot_ to tell him certain things like… oh the fact that Ember was the victim here and that Phantom was in the wrong place and time."

"And he believed you?"

"He did when I said that his little girlfriend had gotten a little fun with Phantom"

"And you didn't say anymore?"

"Nope, Skulker can be much fun when blinded by rage"

"I see"

"Now hush I want to know how this ends" Spectra said sadistically.

* * *

"So" The mechanical ghost sneered "How long has this been going on?"

"Nothing has been going on Skulker!" Ember protested "I swear I haven't been doing anything with him!"

"Oh please Ember, other ghosts have seen you with the boy, Spectra told me you been hanging around his place, so what am I suppose to think?"

"But it's against my will!"

Skulker narrowed his eyes "That has got to be the dumbest excuse I ever heard"

"But it's the truth!" She pleaded pathetically "I swear!"

"I don't think it is" He responded indifferently "You're hiding something from me and I want to know what is it"

"I can't tell you" She sighed regrettably.

"Why not?"

"It's _embarrassing_ for once" She admitted weakly "And I didn't want you to know."

"Oh but its all right for Spectra, Youngblood, Johnny and Nocturne to know?"

"They were not supposed to know nothing!" Ember yelled "They just thought of the wrong conclusion when they saw me in…"

She puts both her hands over her mouth, horrified that she almost made a slip up.

".. They saw you in what?" Skulker questioned coldly.

The ghostly diva was mercilessly thinking how stupid she was right now and was trying to come up with a way to save herself.

* * *

Unfortunately someone butted in on the couple's private talk.

"That's my cue" The shadowy ghoul said excitedly.

* * *

Spectra went through the wall and with sadistic pleasure in her voice she said. "Oh we saw her snugly wearing Phantom's suit… you know the one that's black and white?"

Ember looked mortified at what her now enemy had just revealed.

_"No"_

"Oh I'm sorry Ember" Spectra faked surprise and sorrow "You wanted to tell him?"

The hunter was baffled and angry to say the least… well more angry than anything else.

**_"YOU GOT INTO THE HALFA'S PANTS?!"_**

With a triumphant look on her face, Spectra thought "_Ah sweet misery"._

_The rock diva knew things were bad but she just had to solve this._

_She just had to._

"Skulker… let me explain" Ember desperately said.

"There is nothing to explain… it's all very clear to me."

And without another word the mechanical hunter left.

To Ember this meant the end of their relationship, she may have always picked on him for his lack of hunting skills and the fact that he hadn't had the _mechanics_ to keep her satisfy but she still enjoyed his company, it sure beats being alone.

But now without a doubt, her boyfriend had ditched her, preferring to listen to what the bitch behind her had said rather than what his _girlfriend_ had to say.

That hurt her a lot.

And it was clear when Spectra started to look younger.

With a satisfied sigh the ghoul smelled the air one more time.

"Ohh, the room looks brighter than before; did you do something to it Ember dear?"

The pale teen just collapsed in the floor, she gets her knees closer to her chest and puts her arms around them.

"So, have you learned your lesson?" The sadistic woman asked.

The teenager closed her eyes.

"Well?"

_"Sniff… sniff"_

Spectra grinned.

She kept feeding off the rocker's misery for a few more minutes.

"Do you deserve this?" She asked.

_"Yes"_

"Are you going to so as I say from now on?"

"Yes"

"Do you miss your boyfriend?"

Ember just hugged herself.

"Oh I love teenagers," Spectra remarked while patting Ember's head. "their angst is just the perfect pick me up."

The blue haired girl shuddered away, the other ghost's touch felt vile.

The undead psychiatrist flew out of the room and without sparing a second look at the devastated girl, she told her to watch her actions in the future… because she wasn't going to be _merciful_ next time.

Spectra had just done the worst thing imaginable just then and felt no remorse for doing it.

She had mind rapped a vulnerable teenager.

And by her standards the results were good.

Ember now believed that it her fault this happened.

But she desperately wanted to deny it.

She just wanted to blame someone else.

...Spectra.

...Youngblood.

...Phantom.

Someone that was not her.

But in the end it all came to the same result.

If she hadn't attacked that annoying Bertrand then she would still be in a semi-stable relationship.

Right then, Ember's mind thought of what the shape-shifter had said that same morning.

_"You are easier to break"_

"And he was right" She said.

He was right.

She was now broken.

* * *

**_Well that's it for the second chapter, the third installment will be posted as soon as I have the time._**

_**So, care to tell me what did you all thought of this chapter?**_

_**Bet you all wanna beat the hell outta Spectra right about now huh?**_

_**But don't worry there is a thing called Karma and believe you me Ember and Danny will have the last laugh.**_

_**Gotta say that I didn't like the situation I put Ember in… this is the cruelest thing I wriiten in a long time and I say I did a good job with it but I'm not exactly proud of it.**_

_**You are never proud when ya bring hell to one of your favorite characters right?**_

_**Oh by the way JSYK Bertrand has no idea what happened between Danny and Ember, he just known that Spectra as well as a few others have blaickmailed them and since the guy is Penelope's servants he still gets something out of a situation.**_

_**And for those of you that have been reading my other fic "Ghostly Emotions" it will be updated very soon… I promise.**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	3. Moments To Forget

_**Part Three… AT LAST!**_

_**Man, I suck, I keep telling you I´m gonna update soon but it turns out to be a freaking lie, I think by now you should all know what to expect from me, no?**_

_**Anyways, enjoy… this will probably the last part… dunno really, usually my hands have a life of their own when it comes to writing.**_

_**Disclaimer: DP doesn´t belong to moi, never has… never will.**_

* * *

The bell rang, meaning the school day was over, unfortunately for our hero _his_ day was far from over.

As soon as he got out of the classroom he went towards his locker, too tired to use his combination, instead simply phasing his arm to get his books, usually by this time everyone was too preoccupied on getting the hell out of the educational facility to notice Danny using his ghost powers.

"_Stupid… stupid… stupid" _Danny chanted in his mind, he still couldn´t believe that Ember was so irresponsible and that he couldn´t even trust her enough to leave her alone even for a second _"Seriously, what is she? __**Four?!."**_

Then again, the ghost boy wasn´t very surprised, Ember was sometimes a bit too immature for her age and considering he´s _younger _than her, that _was_ saying something.

After Danny got his last book, he put everything in his purple backpack and turned around; only to be meeting with three pair of eyes.

Particularly a pair of purple eyes was angry to say the least.

The others were disapproving.

Danny raised an eyebrow "Uh hi guys?"

"Danny" Sam said curtly.

Tucker greeted him with what Danny thought was a mumbled "Hi dude".

Jazz sheepishly smiled.

The hero knew that smile anywhere and instantly groaned, "Jazz, whatever you have in mind, I will say two words… forget it."

While Danny was unaware that his sister was the reason for his friends odd behavior, he was not stupid, she knew that sooner or later her brother would put two and two together and confront her on why she was doing her own investigation behind his back, she was certain that her brother could and would get out of any ghost related problems but she was not so certain about it when she _thought_ Danny was making pacts with his enemies.

From what she saw earlier that day, that was what it looked like and she was wondering what in the world was going through Danny´s head.

"Danny… what are you going to do today?" She asked quickly, which made Sam and Tucker put their hands on their foreheads in exasperation.

Danny shrugged "Don't know... why?"

That was probably the first time he has told the truth to his friends and sister in a while, and that made him feel a bit uneasy.

He wasn´_t completely_ sure what he was going to do, he _was_ going to Skulker´s Island and he was not looking forward to it, but he needed to go there and try to fix whatever mess the ghostly diva has gotten herself in.

"_What am I her dad?"_ Danny thought irritated.

"Then would you like to go to the Nasty Burger?"

Danny raised an eyebrow "Ok, who are you and what have you done with my sister?"

Jazz chuckled nervously "What?" She asked "Can´t I treat my little brother to some burger and fries?"

"Not when said brother knows you wouldn't miss spaghetti night for anything in the world" Danny said knowingly.

She was cornered.

"Come on Jazz, you know as well as I do that Spaghetti is one of the few things that_ I_ can cook and _won´t_ try to eat us back".

"True… but couldn't you do it another night?"

"Again, you know I only get the kitchen on Tuesday _and_ Thursdays, you want to go the rest of the week trying to eat something that was made by some random invention of dad's that could and _would_ explode in our faces?"

"No… I still have nightmares about the time dad made the broccoli float and eat the kitchen table."

"Whoa that's some dangerous vegetables" Tucker commented.

"So then, want to go hang out at my place for a while?" Sam asked through her teeth "We just installed a new home theater."

"What happened with the old one?" Danny asked curiously.

"Your parents" Sam responded, as if that made everything clear.

"Oh" Danny answered bashfully and rubbed his left arm in embarrassment, obviously knowing what his gothic friend meant.

"So, how about it man?" Tucker asked we can watch a few movies before doing our schoolwork?"

"I'll pass; I'm not in the mood."

Danny was about to leave when Sam grabbed him harshly and turned him around to meet him in the eye "Whoa Sam what's your deal?"

"Give up the acts Danny!"

"What acts? He asked in real confusion "Sam you're starting to scare me here"

The Goth girl growled "Don't act stupid!"

"Sam!" Both Jazz and Tucker grabbed her before she would give anything away, she got free of them and glared at her best friend "Fine don't tell us what are your after school activities but mark my word Danny, don't you dare come to me when things go wrong!"

And she stomped her way out of the school, leaving a very baffled ghost boy behind.

"Uhh… What was that about?" Danny asked his teammates, they only responded with "clueless".

"Ok this not fun anymore"

* * *

_**Ghost Zone:**_

"_He loves, he hates me, he loves me, he hates me, he loves me, he hates me, he loves me he hates me, he hates me… hates... me… hates… me… despises… me… loathes me… he doesn't want me"_

Ember was rocking herself back and forth, her break up with Skulker just a few hours ago had rendered her into a state of depression that continued to feed Spectra for hours on end.

"How long has she been like this? Bertrand asked indifferently.

Spectra smirked sadistically "Long enough."

"So" Nocturne started to speak with amusement in his voice "Are you planning to destroy her?"

"Oh no, not at all" Spectra said chirpily "She is a good dish for me, I wouldn't want to loose such an angst teenager."

"Then what was the point of me seeing Phantom?"

The ghoul smiled sweetly "Ah when Phantom comes to see her he'll be so angry that a fight is sure to happen, he'll probably destroy whatever is left of Ember's self-respect and I'll have a source of power for weeks!"

"And of Phantom?"

"Ah, here's the beautiful part, once he's done his job, I'll have enough power to waste him."

Bertrand and Nocturne smirked evilly, "Just leave something for me will you?" The King of dreams requested.

"Sure thing handsome" Spectra cooed.

Danny was flying in the ghost zone, exasperated with his friends' behavior, Ember's stupidity and now his sister trying to meddle in his life.

"_Times like these I wonder if it's even worth it having ghost powers"_

Once he saw Skulker's island Danny stopped and simply floated, contemplating whether or not he should fix whatever disaster Ember.

It was a tempting thought to return home, close the damn portal and forget the hell he had gone through these past few weeks.

But then of course he couldn't do that, he just _had _to have such a powerful hero complex.

With a frustrated sigh, Danny flew forward, the pale ghost may be his enemy but he just couldn't leave her alone to suffer even when she has caused something horrible, his conscience told him to help anybody who needs him, no matter if she is and enemy or friend.

________________________________________________________________________---

Once Danny landed on the island he was met with a very pissed off hunter, the mechanical ghost was sitting on a campfire, eating what it seemed to be a cooked rat, Danny was disgusted to say the least.

"Uh… why don't you eat something that isn't crawling with parasites?" Danny asked trying to keep the content of his stomach down.

Skulker glared "I could eat you."

Danny chucked nervously "On second thought, eat the rat"

And the hunter did just that.

"So uh, where's Ember?"

Green eyes glared at the young teenager "Why do you care?"

"Well she is the reason I'm here so I guess I dunno I want to talk to her?"

Skulker got up and roughly grabbed the ghost boy "Hear me well whelp, once you get out of here, I'll hunt you down and chop you into little pieces and feed them to my pets, your head will be put as a trophy on my chimney and your pelt will be on the side of my bed"

"Ok, still gross!"

Skulker snarled "Thanks to you, I had to dump Ember!"

"Whoa, whoa calm down I don't know what you're talking about but… wait, you said dump Ember?" Danny realized "And I thought she was being dramatic when she said she had a boyfriend, it must be an all time low if she had to settle with you"

The hunter bellowed _**"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"**_

And with that Skulker threw the unprepared teen to the other side of the island.

"_**Arrrrrrrrrrrrght"**_

He hits a wall and then he hits the ground, Danny rubs his forehead "Well he handles a break up really well."

He got up, putting his palm of the wall to balance himself, not noticing that he pushed a button, immediately a slide door opened, Danny knew that his "acquaintances" were most likely waiting for him inside.

He groaned but entered nevertheless _"This day keep getting better and better"._

The hero had never been inside Skulker's lair and he never planned to but weird situations had arise, he made a weak ghost light to see his way around the hallway, noticing the skeleton, pelts and other body parts of animals that his psychotic enemy had hunted and killed over the years, needless to say it freaked him out.

"_Something must be seriously wrong with Ember if she care to date Skulker"_

And he was right.

When he saw another door he went through it without any hesitation, seeing the cause of his current situation on the floor, Danny's eyes turned into a baby blue pair, ready to freeze Ember as revenge for everything she put him thought, all thoughts of helping her in her time of need went out the window once he remembered she couldn't even control herself..

He got closer.

And closer.

"Ember"

She heard him; she just didn't look at the halfa.

She didn't want to be seen this way.

"Ember"

"_I'm so busted"_

"Ember, look at me!"

She shakes her head and weakly said "no… go away"

"Stop being such a pain in my ass and look at me, tell me what the hell did_** YOU DO**_?!"

"Nothing"

"_Nothing?" _He repeated, "That's not what Nocturne told me, you attacked Bertrand, do you have_** ANY **_self control? _**ANY AT ALL**_!"

"Just leave me alone"

"Cant… I'm here to talk to you…I had had it with you and the fact that you don't seem to take our predicament seriously!"

Here the ghost diva got up and turned around to face him, noticing for the first time the tears in her eyes, the horrible washed up make up and the puffy red eyes, oh she was a mess.

"I don't seem to take it seriously?!" She snapped "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Danny froze her right then, everything except her head, but just for precautions he froze her ponytail as well, he put such a thick layer of ice that it would take Ember a while to melt it, Danny glared at her and she did the same.

"Listen to me dipstick, get me out of this or I swear I'll rip your head off!"

"No, you are going to listen to me Ember, what you did just crossed a line, Skulker knows for god's sake and he isn't part of the pack he could divulge our secret to the entire ghost zone, did you hear me, the _**ENTIRE**_ zone!"

"But he won't"

"Ad you know this _**how?**_"

She looks down in shame "I don't"

The hero groaned and walked in circles, inspecting Ember's appearance, "what the hell happened to you?"

He grabbed her by the cheeks, noticing just how much she must have wept.

"Like you care" She hissed.

"And what if I do?" He retorted.

She bit him just then.

"_**Arrght"**_

Danny looked at his offended hand and icily glared at his immature rival "what the hell's your problem?!"

"_You _are… _they_ are… _everything_ is!"

"You know what you are Ember?" Danny questioned "You are nothing but a child… yeah, you're what? ... Seventeen? And you act like your nine!"

Ember gasped in shock.

"So if you're going to act like a little brat then I'm going to treat you like a little brat!"

"I'm not a child!"

"Then prove me wrong!"

She lowers her head in embarrassment and shame_ "I am not a child"._

"You know what I think?" The younger teen asked rhetorically "I think you're afraid to grow up!"

She sniffed.

"_I am not a child"._

"You couldn't even hold yourself from attacking Bertrand, yes he's annoying and yes he just begs to be beaten up to a pulp but since Spectra is part of the pack her little bastard is untouchable so the least you could have done was to restrain yourself but oh no!...you couldn't even do _that_ or think about the consequences of your freaking actions, I am not your babysitter Ember much less your dad, I'm simply a guy telling you the truth, so grow up!".

"St-stop it!"

"In fact I shouldn't even be telling you this!"

"_**Sto-stop it!"**_

____________________________________________________________________________

Spectra, Bertrand and Nocturne were watching in interest.

"Ohm now that's cold"

"This is so much fun!"

"I can feel the misery, its delightful, continue Phantom, continue!"

* * *

In a mild moment of rage, the blue haired girl broke free and attacked Phantom, punching him over and over in the face.

"_**Take it back, take it back, take it back!"**_

Danny phased through the floor, Ember hits it crushing her hand in the process.

"Ahhgght!"

She gets up and cradles her abused gloved hand, noticing that she had a bit of ectoplasm coming out of her newly made wounds.

Ember growled and punches Phantom who had now appeared behind her.

"Hey ouch!"

But she didn't stop there, she pounces onto him with the intention of continuing her assault only for Danny to grab her by both her wrists as they wrestled finaly ending on top of her.

"Let me go!" She bellowed "Let me go so I can hurt you!"

"Uh lets me think about it… um NO!"

"_**LET ME GO!" **_

"I told you Ember, if you're going to act like a little kid, I'm going to treat you as such!"

"I'm 17, your 14!" She stated the obvious "This should be the other way around!"

"But it's not is it?" He retorted "So calm down and lets talk about this!"

"What is there to talk?!"

"How about if you tell me your version of the story?" Danny offered "I mean why you attacked that annoying gay blob?"

___________________________________________________________

**_"Hey!"_** Bertrand said extremely offended

Spectra and Nocturne snickered.

* * *

Ember finally calmed down but the half ghost did not release her… not yet anyways.

"He… he kept taunting me, he was asking for it!"

"Taunting you?"

"Yes, he turned into you, _implying_ certain feelings that aren't there!"

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it?" Ember snarled "He kept saying I wanted you!"

"Well… do you?"

"_**NO!"**_

"Then that's all it should matter!" He yelled.

"Huh?"

"Well I mean if you know it's not true then who cares what others think?"

Ember's face became as red as a tomato _"Someone put me out of my misery."_

"Got to say it's a lot of fun to make you blush Ember, maybe I should do it more often" Danny joked.

However the moment of comedy was soon over when he saw the crestfallen look on the ghost's face "Sure, make fun of me, I deserve itl"

"Sorry,what?"

Without giving it a second thought, Danny released the musical ghost, once free Ember puts her arms around herself feeling completely vulnerable "I guess its karma working now huh?" She said.

Danny was intrigued.

"After everything I done, guess now it's my turn to suffer at _your_ hands."

"Ember… I'm… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to upset you, it's just that… I… I had a horrible day at school and I guess that you almost…. You know…"

She glared daggers at him.

"Well it kind of set me over the edge."

"Did you ever come to think that maybe someone besides yourself had the worst time… ever!"

The blue haired ghost looks down in shame and rubs her arms in nervousness. "I know it doesn't mean much coming from me but… for what's worth… this is my entire fault."

"Huh?" Danny was shocked _"Did she just admit we're in this hell because of her?"_

"Yeah I know. It's not in me to admit fault but I guess there IS a first time for everything huh?" Ember smiled weakly.

"How is it your fault exactly? … I mean sure you stole my jumpsuit but I never knew why you wore it in the first place"

"Err… funny story… actually no… it's an embarrassing story."

"More so than your night condition?"

Quickly enough, Ember puts a hand over Danny's mouth… "You _promised_ you wouldn't say a word about it again!" She hissed.

"Humph! Humph!"

"Look, it just involved a discussion I had with Kitty, ok?!" She snapped "Let's leave it at that!"

"Humph!"

"No… I'm not gonna tell you how it went!... what were you expecting a catfight or something?"

If she could see the smile Danny had under her hand she would have beaten him to a pulp.

Disgusted, Ember reluctantly removed her hand from her enemy's face and started to cradle it again, she couldn't put a lot of pressure on it for now seeing she stupidly hurt it just a few seconds ago.

Unrepentantly Phantom grabbed her injured hand and started to rub it, in an attempt to make up for his past behavior.

Ember was baffled "What…. What are you doing?"

"At the moment?" He said "trying to make your pain go away."

"Why?"

"We're in this together aren't we?" He smiled "You help me… I help you"

"But I haven't helped you once!"

"Then someone has to start no?"

"I don't need your help!"

"I'm sure you don't."

"I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sure you can!"

"Then why wont you stop it with your good goody two shoes act?!"

He shrugged "Cant"

"Why not?!"

"Because I don't want to"

Here Ember pushed him away "Look ghost boy… I don't need your charity and arrghh"

Her hand hurt… a lot.

"Damn… it hurts!"

Danny grabbed her abused palm and this time kissed it "aww does the wittle girl have a boo-boo."

She scowled and blushed at the same time; needless to say his doom was sealed.

Ember turned intangible, phased thought the floor, yelling in frustration.

Danny smirked and followed her.

* * *

"Uhhh… What just happened?" Bertrand asked.

"How should I know?" Spectra bellowed "Get me Skulker and make them find them"

"How" Nocturne asks, I doubt he'll want to look for both of them at the moment!"

"Make up some lie… I don't care I'm not going to loose this meal!" Spectra snarled sadistically.

* * *

"So, you always like yelling at random moments?" Danny teased once he found his upset enemy seating in a large wooden box.

"Why are you torturing me?"

Here Danny turned serious "I hand to think of something to get you out of that room without being to obvious"

"What?" She looked at the floating teen.

"I knew we were being watched"

She gaped "You knew?"

"Kind of obvious, I mean who leaves a messed up teenager alone?" He asked "Spectra must have been sucking energy outta you for hours!"

"She did"

"And why didn't you fight back?"

"Well… because… I want not at the right state of mind… I was so mad… so angry that nothing else came to mind… I just wanted to yell out at everything… trying to feel like I was not in this nightmare."

"So you were in denial then?"

She nodded.

"Does it still hurt?"

"My hand? ... yeah a bit"

"Want me to kiss it again?" He grinned.

Ember glared "Not on your life Phantom, and not on your afterlife either."

He chuckled as he touches the floor and walks towards his temporal ally, he looks at her intently and sighs in sorrow "Look… I wasn't lying when I said I was sorry… I didn't mean to upset you."

"Could have fooled me" She sneered.

Hw sat down next to her "Well if it makes you feel batter, I wish I could have taken your place for your time in here"

The musical spirit raised an eyebrow "I don't think you would."

"Ah but I would… My friends were avoiding me like I was a time bomb, my sister trying to figure out why I was acting so weird, my parents tried to get me to open up to them which I _think_ was because of Jazz, Dash stuffed me into a locker and a certain semi-friend of mind almost killed me today."

"A regular day in the life of Danny Phantom" Ember joked.

He nodded.. "Still, think of it this way, if you were on my shoes you wouldn't have gone through this hell with that psycothic evil ghost woman."

"You're such a dipstick"

"And you're a thorn in my side"

Here Ember did something she never thought of doing in her afterlife.

She kissed him on the cheek, and once she realized her mistake she recoiled in horror.

Danny was surprised to say the least.

"What… what was that?"

"I don't know" Ember squeaked.

"Did… did you just kissed?"

"No… no I didn't!"

"Ember… denial is not your most promising option at the moment"

She sighs in defeat "Could we just pass this as a temporal moment of insanity… please?"

Danny smiled reassuringly "Sure"

Another voice more menacing voice said "Insanity my ass!"

Both adolescents sharply turned their heard to meet the owner of the ghoust… Skulker.

"I knew you were lying to me… well Ember if I can't have you then no one else will!"

He fired a bunch of missiles at his targets.

"_**Good bye Phantom… Good bye Ember… I'll see you both in hell!" **_

"Ember look out!"

Danny pushed her out of the way as the missiles hit their intended target.

_**"PHANTOM!"**_

* * *

_**And Ta da! Chapter three is done! Only one or two more chapters to go... What? I said this would PROBABLY be the last chapter... I REALLY dunno how I'm gonna end this so gimme some time eh?**_

_**Anywayz did ya enjoy this new instalment?**_

_**I KNOW Ember was OOC but it was intended for her to be that way… Its kinda fun having her opening up at random moments.**_

_**So review then?**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


	4. Enter The Time Lord

**_About time I updated, no? No excuses just been feelng too out of it to actually write something but since I'm betting a lot of you are dying for a conclucion then here is the next chapter, nothing to say except, enjoy._**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

* * *

"Ember! look out!"

Danny pushed her out of the way as the missiles missed their intended target.

**_"PHANTOM!"_**

Danny was thankfully unharmed due to his smart move of turning human just before he was struck by Skulker's weaponry, thus the missiles simply went right through him.

However he wasn't mentally at his best, after all it was quite a shock, the teen _had_ cheated death before_ but_ if he hadn't turned human at the right moment, he would have been hurt or worse...

Fully dead.

"Oh I missed" The hunter hotly sneered "But that won´t happen again now will it?"

The ghost diva was mixed with feelings of hatred and disgust.

**_Now you will get what you deserved!" _**Skulker snarled **_"You two timing cheating witch!"_**

He fired again.

**_"TIME OUT!"_**

* * *

Suddenly, everything stopped, surprisingly just before the missiles could make contact with the young girl.

A ghost portal appeared out of nowhere, and no sooner someone came out of it.

The Time Lord himself.

"I suppose it's time to give the children an _easier _lesson" Clockwork mussed, he knew how things would end and he could not allow it, he looks at the petrified ghost diva and shook his head in mild disapproval _"She has much to learn"_

Clockwork turned from an elderly ghost to a baby ghost while to took out two medallions.

He puts one over Danny's head, as soon as the time master does that, the hybrid falls to the floor, breathing heavily "Huh? Wha-What… what just happened?"

"Only you would make such a misunderstanding seem more exaggerated than it needs to be Daniel"

Recognizing the voice, the boy wearily looks up "Clockwork?"

"You are quite the handful Danny" The Time Lord comments somewhat seriously "Keep this up and the Observants will surely find a loophole in my duties to keep you alive and well"

"What are you doing here?"

"Excellent question but I believe someone else needs to be in on this meeting, um?"

"What?" The hero asked as he morphed back to ghost mode "Clockwork, I appreciate that you saved me but I'm not sure if you being here has anything to do with me"

"In a way, your right my young friend, even thought you are partly the reason for my sudden visit, my main priority is your girlfriend"

"Sam is not my girlfriend!"

"Whoever said I was talking about the Goth girl?" Clockwork asked knowingly.

"Then who?"

"I believe Miss McClain needs to know you are ok"

The hybrid soon noticed the second medallion in his mentor´s hand, he was about to put it in the ghostly diva´s neck when Danny freaked out.

**_"CLOCKWORK NO!"_**

The ghost stopped midway and simply gave his young ally an amused smirk "Why not?"

"Because that's Ember!" The hero snapped "She can't be trusted!"

"Odd, she seems to trust _you_"

"That… that can´t be true"

Clockwork raises an eyebrow "Care to tell me why you believe so?

"Why would she trust me?" Danny yelled stubbornly "Of all the people she knows I caused her the most grief!"

"You cause her trouble _not _grief" Clockwork corrected.

**_"SAME THING!"_**

"Clear your mind Danny, don't let your emotions cloud your judgment"

**_"I'M FINE!"_** He bellowed "And there´s no doubt in my mind that she **_HATES _**me!"

The ghost of time floats closer to the emotional teen and in a fatherly tone said "I can see why you would think of such a thing Danny but believe me when I tell you this, she _can_ be trusted for one reason."

"And what reason is that?"

"Because like you she wants to prove herself" Clockwork answered "She _has_ been trying"

**_"_**How exactly has she been trying?**_" _**The boy asked somewhat calmer.

"You're the first person she has open up to since she died" The elderly ghost said wisely "You know things Skulker who is suppose to be her boyfriend, doesn't know"

"I think she was just vulnerable" Danny said "Since this started I learned things about her but mainly due to accidents"

"Do you really think they were accidents Danny?"

"Huh?"

"She may be dead Danny, she may be your enemy, but she is still a young girl, a teenager like you who has insecurities and challenges in life and you can help her overcome those fears"

"Why me?"

"Because no one else has given her the chance to grow" Clockwork explained "you have been doing it since the beginning of this mess".

"I have?"

The time lord smirked warmly, like a father proud of his son's actions "Indeed you have, you been her confident, have been looking out for her and even healed her more than once"

"But Ember doesn't even care!"

"She does Danny, she really does" Clockwork told him emotionlessly "She simply has trouble expressing herself sometimes"

"That… that can't be true"

The blue specter patted his young ally on the shoulder "I wouldn't be telling you this if it wasn't the truth, so I must ask that you give Ember your trust like you gave it to me"

"I… don´t know about that" Danny said uncertainly "I mean trust isn´t exactly something I can give anyone, you know that better than anyone Clockwork"

The time master nodded in understanding.

"Give her time Danny" Clockwork said wisely "That´s the least you can do for her considering the circumstances"

"But what if she stabs me in the back?" Danny asked still uncertain of his mentor-s words.

"She won't"

"How can you know for sure?" Danny questioned in frustration.

"I know everything"

"But.."

"Learn to forgive and forget Danny, learn to forgive and forget," His mentor interrupted "Maybe then you'll learn there is more to people than their actions"

Danny couldn´t help but frown in confusion "Clockwork?"

"Um?"

"Does Ember have anything to do with my future?"

"As a matter of fact… She is a big part of a future that could come to pass... One that must be stopped"

**_"I KNEW SHE COULDN´T CHANGE!"_**

"Calm down Danny, she is a factor of that particular timeline, however you are not"

"What?"

"It would be easier to explain if you come with me… you and of course… her"

The boy looks still at his frozen adversary. "Is it important that she knows about you?"

"No"

"Then why must she come?" Danny continued to ask stubbornly.

"Learn to trust her and she will do the same"

"But you already said she trusts me!" Danny yelled exasperatedly "Make up your mind!"

Clockwork chuckled in good matter "She _does_ trust you, just not enough to tell you more about herself, about her… problems"

"Doesn´t she have anyone else for that besides me?" Danny questioned grouchily.

"She does"

"Then why is it important that she trusts me?"

"Because your lack of trust in her is what will drive her over the edge"

"Clockwork, you're not making any sense"

"Soon you will understand"

Without another word, the time master puts his medallion on Ember´s neck.

She felled to the ground **_"PHANTOM!"_**

"I'm right here" He answered.

The ghostly diva looks in the direction where she heard the voice and noticed that her ally was not hurt in any way.

"Oh… good"

"Where you… worried about me?" He asked in a trouble tone.

"No"

He smiled cheekily and teased "I think you were"

"No I was not!" She snapped "I simply didn´t want to explain to your little teammates that you hurt yourself out of some messed up sense of justice"

"I'm sure you were".

"Don't test me dipstick"

"I believe we must make our leave"

Ember finally noticed Clockwork, and narrowing her eyes she snarled "Who the hell are you?"

"Introductions? Ok miss Emberlyn McClain… I am Clockwork Master Of Time"

"WOAH your full name´s Emberlyn?" Danny asked in shock.

"What if it is?" She challenged "Got any problem with that?"

"Uh. No" He answered "I was just a little surprised"

"Well don´t be", my full name is nothing to be of your concern!"

"Indeed" Clockwork agreed "But there are other things to be of interest to both of you"

"And why should I care what you have to say old guy?"

"Ember!" Danny yelled in disapproval "Learn to control your mouth!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" She snarled "You're not my father, you're just a kid!"

"A kid who has been saving your ass for the past few weeks!" Danny retorted.

Clockwork chuckled.

"You think this is funny?" The diva asked darkly.

"In a way, yes" Clockwork admitted "You and young Daniel have quite the chemistry."

"What does that even mean?" Both teens asked exasperatedly.

"I suppose the best way to explain it would be to show you" The time lord said as he opened a portal to his abode "Now if you would kindly follow me I promise to explain everything to both of you"

Danny said nothing but simply gazed at the older teen in irritation, like a father disappointed at his child, the look was penetrating that Ember did feel smaller than she should be.

She walked slowly to the portal after Danny went in but before she leaped, Clockwork stopped her by putting an elderly hand on her chin, he made her look at him, his red eyes full of understanding.

"Miss McClain" He started to say "You don't have to fear people"

Ember raised an eyebrow "Are you blind or something?"

"On the contrary" He retorted "The blind one is you Emberlyn Danielle McLain"

The teenager gasped "But… how… I never… "

Clockwork smirked.

"Ok you creep how you knew my middle name?"

"Simple, I know everything"

"A stalker, more like it" She muttered.

The blue ghost never wavered at Ember's cruel remarks, if anything he was quite at ease with her, he had dealt with teenagers before and this young girl was simply a person you had to deal with by buying his time.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long?" Danny's voice came from within the portal.

"So if you know everything then you know why I died?" Ember uncertainly asked.

"Yes"

"You know why I'm here?"

He knew she meant why she was a ghost, he answered with another "Yes"

"Can you tell me?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because you must figure out on your own"

The ghost of time quietly moved towards his portal and said "Ladies first"

Ember walked slowly, eyeing the spirit in front of her with mild fear, then what he said a few seconds later what he said earlier popped up in her head.

_"You don't have to fear people"_

She narrowed her eyes "You really do know everything don't you?"

"Quite so"

She entered the portal and Clockwork was behind her.

Within seconds the portal closed.

And Skulker was able to move again.

**_"HEY! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?"_**

* * *

**_And so the final chapter will be next, I always wanted to write a scene where Ember meeets Clockwork, I dunno why but I picture him as being some sort of foster grandfather to Ember just like he is a mentor to Danny, I see Clockwork like the Mr. "Kesuke Miyagi" of the DP Universe, a kind and wise man wjo wants to set his students in the right direction._**

**_Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
